Yeah Boy and Doll Face
by voodoo.doll.madness
Summary: Celina is a classically-trained overprotected young girl. Mike is the drummer of one of the hottest rock bands at the moment. According to the basic rules of the universe, they were never meant to cross paths. But what happens when faith has other plans? *PIERCE THE VEIL fanfic* Mike Fuentes/OC (lemons and smut to come)


**Pairing: Mike Fuentes (drummer) & Celina Luz (OC)**

**Rating: M (for future naughtiness)**

**Band: Pierce The Veil **

Chapter 1

_"Tangled in the Great Escape"_

Celina Luz had never ever been to a concert. Not even when she was in seventh grade and her best friend at the time begged her to go to the one featuring Britney Spears. Or that one time when Justin Bieber came to town and all girls her age went wild on the sold out show. Truth of the matter was, she really wasn't interested in any of the current stuff played on the radio. She wasn't a hipster per say, she just had been thought from a very early age that the only music with any kind of substance was classical. She played the piano under her father's instructions every single day. The only tunes in her iPod were symphonies by Mozart, Beethoven, Bach and Handel. She couldn't really ever relate to most seventeen year olds when all they seemed to talk about was pop culture and the latest music videos.

It was the end of her senior year and she hadn't really done anything that memorable. Sure, she knew with her academic scores and her musical talents she'd get accepted into the best university, chosen by her father of course. But she hadn't really _enjoyed _any of it. So that's why on the last day of school, as she sat on the bus on her way home, all she did was think of ways she could change that.

Finally, it hit her. Her sister Carla was five years older than she was and basically all they shared in common was their last name. Carla had run away from home at eighteen when her father's pressure on her future success as a violin player became too much for her. At first, her dad was furious demanding to have her come back, but as Carla was legally an adult, she was able to move in to her secret boyfriend's house. From then on, their father refused to acknowledge his older daughter as part of the family anymore.

Celina didn't talk to her sister as often as she'd like to. She wasn't allowed to have a cell phone because father thought it was a sure way for her to get distracted from her education. The few times she had the chance to use the house phone was when her dad was away doing groceries and she'd have to hang up hurriedly at the sound of his keys reaching the front door on his way back. Needless to say, she didn't have a good communication with Carla. But every time she could give her a ring, the older girl would tell Celina all about her exploits and escapades. She would go to rock concerts regularly as her boyfriend was a roadie of some sort, and she'd even get to meet band members sometimes. Of course, Celina never knew any of the names her sister would mention, but she'd hum interested anyways because she knew it meant a lot to Carla.

Today though, Celina knew her father was going to be at Mrs. Mendez's house next door discussing the college trip they had planned for her and Lucas, Mrs. Mendez's son. Lucas' mother was just like Celina's father, though the boy wasn't exactly as obedient as she was. Lucas had a bit of a crush on her and he'd often schedule _study dates _with her father just to come on to her, time after time. Celina was less than interested by his advances and most of the time she'd do her homework way ahead just so she could convince her dad to let her practice the piano instead of meeting Lucas.

Anyways, as Celina opened the door to her house, she scouted the area to make sure her father was nowhere to be found and immediately ran to the house phone. She dialed her sister's number and hid behind the sofa as she waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Carla's voice came on the line.

"Oh sister! I'm so glad you answered," the younger girl said breathlessly.

Carla chuckled at her contagious excitement. It was the first time they had talked in over two months and she had grown worried over Celina and her well-being. They continued to catch up for over ten minutes when Celina decided to get to the point of her call.

"So, I wanted to ask for a favor," she started nervously.

"What is it, little one?" Carla sounded amused.

"I want you to take me to a concert," she blurted before she lost her nerve.

There was only silence coming from the other line, and just as Celina grew paranoid about her sister's response, she got her answer.

"Tonight," Carla replied.

"T-t-tonight?" Celina stuttered.

"Yeah! Honestly, I thought you'd never ask," the older girl laughed.

Suddenly, Celina grew unsure. So many things could go wrong. This was the worst idea she'd ever had. Her father was going to find out and probably kill her, she didn't doubt it. One daughter being the bad apple was one thing, but if he thought Celina was rotten was well, she didn't know what he was capable of doing.

"Oh Carla, I don't know..."

"No sis! We're doing this. You're almost eighteen. You need to _live _life."

"But dad..."

"I'll take the fault for whatever happens."

Celina sighed defeated. She knew this would end badly. Something awful would always happen every time she disobeyed her dad. But before she could create any more excuses, Carla cut her off.

"Look Celi, I'll come pick you up at five."

"Dad's still awake at that time."

"Yeah, but that's his shower time. I expect you to be ready and by the window. As soon as you see me pull in, you haul ass. Okay?"

"Carla..." Celina was about to protest but then she noticed her sister had already hanged up.

Just she was about to call back, she heard the jingle of her dad's keys at the door. In mere seconds, she placed the phone back on the coffee table and threw herself down at sofa. When her father came in, she pretended to be asleep as she felt his footsteps on the wooden floor.

"Celina. Wake up," he said impatiently.

She acted as if she had just woken up and looked at him with tired eyes.

"Yes, daddy?"

"If your feeling so sleepy, go upstairs and go to sleep. I want you to be alert tomorrow."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"The college trip starts tomorrow. You, Lucas, his mother and I will go in the morning."

Celina's eyes grew wide. Now she definitely couldn't go to the concert. She had to prepare for the university visits she would be making the next day.

"Are we clear, young lady?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be ready tomorrow."

He gave her a curt nod and headed towards the kitchen. Immediately after, Celina ran to the stairs and up to her bedroom. What could she do now? She didn't want to disappoint her older sister, but going against her father's orders was bound to only bring trouble. But then she thought of what actually following her dad's rules had brought her. She had no real friends, she sat alone at lunch and had never been invited to a single party. She practically had no such thing as a social life. The question remained, would she follow her head or her heart?

The decision was made before she even had to think about it. She looked at her clock, it was only thirty minutes until five. Celina decided to go for the age-old trick of hiding pillows under blankets to hopefully fool her father when he'd come up to check on her. She walked towards her closet and opened the double doors. She really didn't know what people wore to concerts but she vaguely remembered how Carla used to dress when she snuck out of the house to meet her boyfriend. Unfortunately she didn't own anything even similar to it. Quietly, she got out of her room and tip-toed to the one that used to belong to her sister. There was still some old things that Carla had left behind and Celina prayed that they would fit. She was overall a lot smaller than her older sister but she'd try to make it work somehow. First, she tried on a pair of jeans that by the looks of it could potentially fit her. No such luck, they were definitely too loose around her hips.

As she kept trying on clothes she arrived to the conclusion her sister's curves were hard to live up to. She finally decided to grab a random beat up shirt that featured a band named _Fall Out Boy_ and step into a pair of washed out pants that threatened to fall if it wasn't for a huge belt securing it. The shoes she managed to find were some old leather boots Carla grew out of and never threw out. They were still a little too big on Celina, but she wrapped the laces really tight in order for them to stay in place. It wasn't like anyone was going to notice her anyways.

At that moment she heard her father go into the bathroom. Her heart started beating faster than she'd ever thought possible. This was probably the most exciting thing she'd ever done in her life. The thought of this scared her half to death, but it was the adrenaline pumping through her veins that encouraged her to carry on and continue with the plan.

Celina slowly and meticulously, descended the steps and toward the first floor. She reached the living room and looked out the window. Her sister was nowhere to be seen and she started stressing. If her dad came down and saw her dressed like this he'd surely have a fit. Just when she was about to go upstairs and change into her pjs, she saw the giant headlights of a huge van illuminate the house's driveway. Celina quickly opened the front door and closed it as soundless as possible. She ran towards the vehicle just has the back door opened. Hopping inside, she was immediately engulfed in a breathtaking hug by non other than her older sister.

"Good lord, Carla. You've changed!"

The older girl had tweaked her appearance a bit since the last time Celina had seen her. She now sported a much shorter haircut, dyed a teal blue color. It definitely looked good on her, like most things did according to her younger sister.

"Yeah, well we've gotta get _you_ changed," Carla said shaking her head.

"What do you mean? I got this stuff from your closet."

"That doesn't matter now. Take it off, you most definitely _cannot_ wear that shirt"

Celina's eyes almost bulged out of her head. The van, which was now in full movement housed other men and women that were apparently coming with them as well. She looked around, horrified at the thought of all the people around her seeing her undress.

"Oh c'mon Celi, no one here really cares."

"Carla!" She whined turning red, "what am I even supposed to change into?"

The older girl grabbed a box with the title _band merch _written in sharpie. She pulled out a very large shirt that had a _Dia de los Muertos _design on the front. From inside, she also grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the sleeves right off and then some.

"What kind of bra are you wearing?" She asked a little too loudly.

Celina blushed and whispered back that she was wearing black lace. That seemed to make her happy.

"Here put this on," she threw the shirt at her and the young girl did her best to get out of the one she was wearing and into the new one without exposing much.

"Now take those horrid pants off," Carla ordered.

"What? No!"

"Celina, that's practically a dress on you. You don't need those dirty old jeans."

She huffed but did as instructed, "now what?"

"You can keep the boots, the look good."

Carla grabbed her sister's ponytail and set it free. The hair fell into natural soft waves around Celina's small face.

"There we go. Now lets just apply some mascara and... voilà"

"Are we done?" the younger girl asked, impatiently.

"Yes midget," Carla pinched her sister's cheeks and laughed.

"_Hey_!" Celina pretended to be offended, but she was just glad she was finally spending time with her sister, which she never got to see.

"So anyways, do you know what band we're going to see?" Carla looked at her sister with a smile.

"Um no," she hadn't even bothered to worry about that to be honest.

The older girl rolled her eyes, "Pierce The Veil is playing in your hometown and you're not even aware."

"Pierce the _what_?"

"Jesus Christ! You don't know who they are?"

Celina just looked at her with a blank face.

"Alright well I guess we'll be piercing your Pierce The Veil cherry tonight," Carla chuckled.

The clueless teen just shrugged her shoulders indifferently and looked out the window at the darkening sky. Whoever they were, she hoped they'd be good.

* * *

**Every chapter will be titled accordingly to the name of a song, album or lyric line from Pierce The Veil. I'm really excited about how this story will turn out, please favorite and review for more updates. Thanks xoxo**


End file.
